I always get what i want
by inuyasha'shoneybabe
Summary: Kagome is just walking home from her boring life when she bumps into an unkind stranger, to bad he doesnt take apologies, he takes her home and locks her up, what happens when he wont let her go and does what her wants(dont worry, it's gets cutesweet) IxK
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Hey everybody this is my first story and I'm not quite sure I know what everyone wants, so here goes nothing.

It was a cloudy, dry, and sunless day as Kagome walked down the street to get home into her poorly made apartment. There was no one in sight and all she heard were footsteps from nowhere

Kagome began running from the noises that seemed to scare her mindless, she ran a couple corners and then **BOOM** she ran right into a solid muscular chest. She looked up to find amber eyes staring down at her then seemed to be filled with rage.

"Watch where your going, wench" He yelled at her. "Excuse me, you were in my WAY" She yelled back. She was turning away when suddenly she felt a hand grip her wrist, then pulled her against his chest. " What do you think your doing" She yelled at him once more. " Nobody talks to me like that" "oh yeah, well I believe that I just did" "THAT'S IT" He yelled.

He then dragged her to a filthy apartment that looked horrible on the out side but when he pulled her in the inside it was pretty decent and quite nice. She struggled to get out of his grasp when suddenly she was pushed into an old room. He slammed the door and then before he left he said, "See how you like this"

She looked at the door in fear and wondered how he could do this. What was he going to do with me her she thought? There was a small bed in the corner and nothing else. She went over to the bed and placed her back around the corner. Many hours passed where she'd here music or scratching. But nothing ever came anywhere near her door.

She suddenly heard the outside door open and a man beginning to talk to another. She only caught parts of the conversation like a mans name 'Miroku' She wondered what he was doing when suddenly she heard him leave. She cried out and pounded on the door yelling for someone to help her, she was almost in tears when the door burst open and in walked the man who brought her here in the first place.

"What the hell do you think your doing" He said with a frown on his face, as if he was disappointed. She slowly stumbled on to the bed and placed her self in the corner" Scared of what he'd do. She placed himself against the wall with a smirk slowly riding it's way to the edges of his mouth. "Oh" he said " you scared of me" She pushed against the wall even more when he started walking toward the bed.

His annoying smirk still on his face she became worried. omg she thought, what is he going to do She saw him look at the bare skin showing on her leg since she was wearing a black skirt. She made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, with every move she made he got closer. The tension was unbearable for her. She was about to jump off the bed when she did he grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed.

"Get off of me" she yelled while screaming from being so frightened and the fact that he was on top of her wasn't helping. "What are you going to do about it" he answered back. He pinned her arms above her head and started to stroke her check. "My you are beautiful, I wonder if you are this active in bed" he said with another smirk. "What are you going to do?" She stuttered. "Oh, I'm gonna do what I want" He then started to ride her hand up her skirt when "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sorry it was so short but I didn't know if it was going to be worth my time, so review if you want me to write and continue the story, it was just a random thought anyway. I'll love you guys so much if you reviewed, this is also my first fanfic I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2: temptation

Sorry it took me awhile to review but I was at my mom's and we don't have the internet there so there fore I cant really type out anything or post anything for that matter. In this chapter I'll make it longer and actually detail it for that matter

Just last time I was just going random so..yeah.

Oh!……………….

Remix69er- Hey thanks a lot for reviewing, and if you have any ideas for me, I'll gladly accept them, and make sure to update on your own stories to okay, 'how can you deny love' I LOVE that story.

Moon - Thanks for reviewing I'm really happy that you liked it, I hope you like this chapter.

Oh by the way INUYASHA IS WEARING A BLANK T-SHIRT AND BAGGY JEANS.

LAST TIME:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

THIS TIME:

Kagome quickly jumped off the creaky bed after shoving her knee into Inuyasha's soft spot. He groaned out in pain as he fell onto the side of the bed, not having enough strength to hold kagome down. As she bolted away from him she ran toward the door, threw it open and then ran into a bedroom that connected with the room she was held in. She ran to the door that lead out of the room and found that the door was locked.

She struggled for a second realizing that she just had to turn the knob the other way and then started running as far away as she could just trying to get out of this HUGE house that didn't seem this big when she first arrived. Meanwhile Inuyasha had finally regained his balance after the agonizing pain disappeared. He started to run after kagome in the directed that he had just seen her. He then also bolted out of the room after her.

Soon she arrived in the kitchen and randomly opened a drawer and found many utensils in it. She pulled out a long knife and thought to herself that it would at least give her some protection.

A loud noise came from the front of the room and she flung her head up to find the one and only Inuyasha standing there with a rather pissed expression on his face. "Thought you could get way eh?" He said though a mixed face expression holding a smirk and pure anger. It seemed that he didn't get told off or not listened to before.

She searched the room for a different way out of the kitchen and ran as fast as she could to it. She ran until she felt a large pain in her ankle. She yelped but kept running, there was a staircase so she ran for it with Inuyasha just slowly walking behind her with a clam face. " Where do you think you going eh? There's no way out, everything is bolted up or nailed shut" He snickered to himself. But yet she still ran.

**Oh I hope this stupid house has some sort of room or place with a lock** she thought. She turned to a door that was slightly open and ran towards it. She closed the door behind her and "Yes" she quietly smiled to herself. She turned the lock Justin time to here the doorknob twisted a little and a grunt from the other side also. "What do you think your doing?" He said rather annoyed. "One way or another I'll get in you know" She panicked at his words and realized he was right. She looked around the place for a window or anything that she could use to hide. But no such luck.

Loud pounding was heard from the opposite side of the door and she continued to look around and saw that there was a bed in front of what looked to be a bathroom, ignoring the sudden jolt in her ankle she tried to get around the bed when BOOM The door burst into little pieces and Inuyasha ran right towards the defenceless girl and flung her on the bed and pinned her down. (The knife she was holding was dropped onto the ground) "For as much trouble as you caused you didn't seem to prove very much" He whispered into her ear.

She struggled once again and tried to force him off o her. "Feisty, wench" That painful bolt in her leg started to grow bigger and hurt twice as much every time she moved. "Ahh" She said with a pained expression "Please, don't do this" she pleaded. "What makes you think I want anything from you?" His breathe heating onto her face.

She slowly tried to move her leg when he grabbed it and said "Nu uh, not his time" But as soon as he touched her leg with was the injured one she mad a loud cry. "Ah, would you look at this you sprained your ankle, you would have done better off in that room I put you in the first place" he said with a slight smirk, which seemed to anger Kagome.

"Listen you" she answered back rudely " I'm not going to do anything you want, or even do anything you ask, as far as I know you are rude, self centred and a complete jerk" She said right up to his face. He dug and pressed hard onto her ankle causing her to let out an agonizing moan. "You'll not speak to be that confident my dear lady, you're the one who's in deep right now" He said all mighty once again

He was still on top of her and still had her arms pinned to the top of her and one hand on her ankle. "You know your going back to that small room again and there is nothing stopping me from putting you there." He was slowly taking his strong hand and going up her soft skin on her leg and headed up to the inside of her skirt when he just stopped and all the sudden was lifting himself off of her when a knock was heard from the door downstairs. "Crap!" he said slightly disappointed.

He picked kagome off the bed and she abruptly shot at him "What are YOU doing?" "I'm putting you back" He answered cockily.

He had flung kagome over his shoulder and headed downstairs to answer the knock at the door. It placed kagome down roughly and walked to the door, opened it and that same voice she had heard earlier talking was heard once again. "Miroku what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a bored voice. "Just coming and checking on you I suppose" he said with an innocent laugh. " My, what is this?" He stated after seeing kagome on the floor. She looked up at him with a scared yet relived look and noticed he was wearing a purple-violent long sleeve shirt, which showed his muscles just as well as the black t-shirt Inuyasha was wearing showed his. He walked over to her a noticed her flinching from a certain pain on her ankle.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned. "Help Me," she whispered quietly to the man. "Miroku fix her ankle, would ya" he demanded. "Okay Inuyasha" He bent down and picked up kagome by the waist so he could move her to the couch, he didn't grope hr knowing it wasn't the time for that, she looked a bit scared. She didn't go against it but wondered why he wasn't asking questions as to where she came from.

When she was placed on the couch Miroku walked away, her guess was for something to heal her ankle. She looked around and as if someone read her mind and a voice said from behind her " Don't even think of trying to get away again" " I'm not" she replied back suddenly. "Sure" Said Inuyasha once again.

Miroku came back into the room and walked over and kneeled on the ground in front of kagome, examining her ankle. (I don't know how to heal sprained ankles but here goes nothing) He started to massage her ankle for a second then wrapped a tenser bandage around it, pinned it and then patted it. He looked up to kagome and said " There, all better. "Thank…you" she replied slowly but confused.

"Miroku it's time for you to go, NOW" He demanded once again. "But…I just got here" Miroku pleaded. "Now" "Okay, I'm going, take care lady, bye" and with that he was gone. Inuyasha started to walk up towards the couch and Kagome got up and stood still, he soon appeared right in front of her and just stared at her for a second.

"Let's go" He replied as cold as always. "Please, why are you doing this?" She whispered again afraid that if she raised her voice he would get mad. He ignored her and placed his hand on her waist and placed her arm around her shoulder and walking to the small, lifeless room she was placed in before.

She sighed heavily and knew that talking wouldn't do anything. Once they reached to the room he flew her on the bed. Walked up to her and was an inch away from he face. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll do something very bad to you, you got that. And THIS is where your staying so don't even think about anything" he paused. "But." she tried to talk. " NO BUTS, you're here now, maybe you'll learn a few lesson, you're staying her now and there's nothing you can do about it"

Hw walked away and was just about to slam the door when she yelled out "YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE, I'LL GET OUT SOMEHOW." With that he just answered back "you'll have to do many things before I ever let that happen" He closed the door and her light was turned off and she was left in complete darkness, his company would be better than being in here she though to herself.

Okay, so how did you like it, I worked a lot harder on that one then my first chapter, okay. REVIEW, and let me know what you think if I should keep it up or something okay. Love you all, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a chance

Okay, I'm gonna write the next chapter but I'm thinking of things that could happen, I don't want anything to drastic till at least the 4 or 5 chapter

Kagome woke up to the sound of something banging, the sound as if someone was taking a hammer to something. She rose herself form the bed and walked over to the door remembering what happened yesterday.

She must have dozed off when just being alone in the dark. She placed her ear against the door and heard that the banging had stopped. All of the sudden she heard footsteps coming towards her door so she snuck to the bed, and faced the wall, pretending she was asleep.

No way did she want to deal with this, horrible person so early in the morning. Suddenly an unlocking sound along with the turn off a doorknob was heard behind. The sound of footsteps coming closer, and closer, to her bed. "Get, up, wench, right now" he ordered (I'm assuming you all know who that is.)

She made a fake sleeping sound as if she was just waking. She turned onto her back and looked up at Inuyasha who was holding rope in his hands, along with that smirk across his face. "What are you going to do?" she asked with a stutter.

He ignored her and began tying the rope around her legs. "No, stop" she ordered still frightened but not showing it, she began to struggle but it was no use to the amount of force and strength he had. "A little to early for fighting, is it not," he stated while slowly running his finger up her body starting with her leg, then continuing up her chest and then grabbed her arms and began tying the rope to them.

She shuddered at the touch and let out a whisper filled with disgust. " You're disgusting, don't touch me". "Ah, back talking will do no good for you if you ever want to leave". He quickly picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She tried to kick and struggle but each time he would just grab her ass, or make a sly movement to go up her skirt.

He took her upstairs and she feared for the worse. oh god, what is he going to do, please no she thought. He brought her up the stairs and into a bedroom, that seemed to be his, he walked past the bed and over to a steel door with many locks.

He opened it and kagome noticed a bed in the corner and that was all. She knew that this is where she'd probably have to stay. "This is where you'll be staying so I can keep track of you at all times, besides it's takes less of my time to find you in the room next to me instead all the way downstairs.

He threw her on the bed, and the first thing that came to Kagome's mind was run, the door was still open and she thought of it as a good chance. If he wanted to sexually abuse her, then he wouldn't try and damage her, would he?

Once she was on the bed she looked at him then bolted for the door. She closed it behind her in just enough time to lock it. But suddenly the door hinges started to burst and he was almost out.

She ran for his door out of the room but it was locked from the inside. NO she thought. There had to be something to open it. She struggled with the door and saw keys on the desk right next to the almost broken door. She ran for it, but his door fell onto the ground and there standing there was a very pissed hanyou, Kagome was in state of shock.

She snapped out of it and kept going for the keys, almost to them she was pinned by Inuyasha and thrown onto the bed. "No, stop it, GET OFF OF ME"

"I gotta teach you a lesson, you've been really bad," he said through a smirk and anger.

He pinned her arms to the top of her considering it was really easy and began taking of his back t-shirt. "No" Kagome screamed through pure fear.

She struggled but still failed. "Stay still, woman" he said as he began taking off Kagomes shirt. Once accomplished, he started to kiss around her black, laced bra. She still struggled to get out of his grasp. "Please stop this, please," she begged as he started sliding his hand up her inner thigh. A tear slide down the side of her cheek as Inuyasha licked it away. "Don't cry sweetheart, you taste as good as you feel" he said with a smirk.

She began to feel weak and had to stop fighting, but she couldn't, not when he was about to do what he was. She got one of her arms free and started to punch him around the chest. She kneed him in the side and he yelled out in pain, that's gotta leave a bruise.

She stopped for a second trying to relieve him from the pain. She took that and forced him off of her. She grabbed her shirt and covered herself up and stood by the door. He headed towards her taking slow steps. "Please, don't" she pleaded in a whimper.

"You asked for it," he answered with a sly grin. And folded his arms across his chest. She backed herself against the door, as he got closer. "Besides" he continued " That's one hell of a body you got there, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't do more with you"

Kagome gave a shocked reaction and slapped him across the face, before even realizing what she had done. She gasped for a second knowing she'd be in deep water for that stunt. But all he did was walk closer and say. "I like you, you know that" Then he walked faster up to her and pinned her on the door causing her shirt to fall to the floor.

"But if you EVER do that again, I wont let you off so easily, you got that." She nodded her head only inches away from him and then released her. No what to do with you know that your door is gone." He said thinking real hard.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the room that was now going to be hers and threw her on the bed. (God forbid him to ever not do that eh?) And took each arm and tied it to each side of the bed, then her legs also. "There" he said to her in a satisfied voice. "You wont be able to leave now" and then walked out of the room with no door.

She watched him walk away and could hear the sound of him jumping onto his bed. She began to drift off to sleep from the exhaustion.

There, that was my third chapter, sorry it was so short but I only have so much time this time, cuz my brother was kicking me off the computer. All right, love you all.


	4. trying to escape

Last time:

She watched him walk away and could hear the sound of him jumping onto his bed. She began to drift off to sleep from the exhaustion.

This time:

She woke up in the middle of the night, he head placed comfortably on top of the pillow, she thought back to awhile ago remembering that she was moved into another room with a broken door. Yes this is perfect, it's dark, Inuyasha's probably asleep, and the doors broken this is perfec- she cut herself off when trying to get off the bed only to realize that her legs and arms were tied down on the bed. "Crap!" she let out just to herself in the voice of a whisper. She struggled quietly not wanting to wake up Inuyasha. When did he put these damn things on me anyway, must have been when I was asleep "urrrrrr" she said flustered. And decided to go back to sleep, knowing there was nothing she could do. Just dozed off thinking I'm screwed

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!hehe, just kidding

She woke up again not knowing if it was morning or anything considering she was in a caged up room with no light whatsoever. She began looking around the room to see, well just to look around to find Inuyasha just standing by the door way with a smirk on his face. "Uhh…what do you what?" she moaned to him not wanting to see him. "I heard you last night" he answered cockily

"So" she said while looking away. "That's why I put those on you yesterday while you were sleeping" He said while pointing to the rope around her limbs. "Go figure" she said exasperated. She just thought that if she ignored him he would soon disappear, but oh boy was she wrong.

"You know trying to ignore me won't do you any good," he said while walking up to hear bed. He took slow strong movements that sent shivers up her spine. Oh no she though, why does he do something drastic everyday He finally made his way up to the bed and sat down on the edge and slowly motioned his head above hers, since her face was turned to the wall he whisper in her ear. " I'll takes these ropes off if you promise to not try and get away, if you do I will find you and be forced to take away your food so that you may starve" that last word he whispers just rolled of his tongue and made Kagome so uncomfortable.

She decided what the heck. She spun her head around slowly and looked him straight in the eye. "I want these things off, please I wont run away." She pleaded.

"You have to promise me first that you wont" he sat up and stared at her crossing his arms across his chest. She looked him straight in the eye " I promise" she said so dead serious, anyone would believe her. "Alright then" he said while getting up and starting to take off her left arm then her right, then slowly slid his hand down her body and down her smooth leg, Kagome didn't even look at him but thought with disgust. He stooped once he reached his destination. He untied the one around her leg and walked off, passed the broken door and headed for the exit door of his room.

"Well" he continued " are you going to stay in her all day" he said while looking right at hr. "Oh.Yeah" she trailed off and began following him. They reached the stairs and walked down them and Inuyasha stated to give a tour off his miraculously big house. "Alright" he stated off. "This is the Kitchen, this is the living room, you may watch TV only for 1 hour, and this is a hallway" he said while pointing to an empty dark hallway. He smirked and just started to walk away. "Oh, and my friend Sango borrowed me an outfit for you, it's on the bed in the other room. " She walked away and headed to the room, opened the door and found a denim outfit, it was a one piece with a zipper in the front, a built in belt around the waist and very flawless. She changed into it and it was gorgeous on her. She walked out of the room o find the one and only asshole sitting on the couch watching TV. "Ah. I thought it would be to small on you but I was wrong he told her still keeping eye contact. "Come sit over here " he more commanded then asked. She of course obeyed and sat down next to him. The movie came back on and they were watching an old movie, Kagome was started to feel a little more relaxed like she was when she was at home, but she still felt a pairs of amber eyes just staring at her, she turned her head to figure she was right.

"What" she said rather annoyed. "Oh, nothing" he said while averting his eyes back to the TV, they sat there for about a minute before Inuyasha started slided his hand up her leg, she stared at him worriedly. Oh No she though. She moved over a bit so that he would stop but he only scooted closer. She kept moving till she was at the end of the couch and He was inches away. "No…please don't" she begged less than a whisper" He stopped and smirk, "what did you think I was doing, just reaching for the remote" he said with a cocky grin and pulled out the remote from the edge of the couch. He then got up and said he was going to be back in a couple minutes. He then left the room and she watched till he was out of site.

She jumped right of the couch and raced for the door. Now's my chance she thought. She reached the door and it was unlocked. **Yes** she thought jumping door joy. She opened the door and saw that there was metal bars all over the door not allowing her to leave, She smashed her head against the bars, she could see the outside, her freedom but she couldn't get to it. She quickly shook herself of that thought and kept trying, she ran towards the window, seeing that there were no bars she looked a round for something to smash it with. She ran over to a metal chair she found next to a table and picked it up and was just about to smash the window when Inuyasha came flying in front of her, grabbed the chair and SMACK!

HAHAHAHA you guys cant find out what that sound is till you REVIEW, I know I'm mean but I'll make the next one a lot longer, I'll try okay. REVIEW.


	5. Quite the moments

CHAPTER 5: A LITTLE UNEXPECTED

LAST TIME:

She ran over to a metal chair she found next to a table and picked it up and was just about to smash the window when Inuyasha came flying in front of her, grabbed the chair and SMACK!

This time:

SMACK! Inuyasha went flying to the other end of the room, Kagome whacked him with the chair and he seemed to be injured for the moment. Then she smashed the window and was about to leave when she noticed that Inuyasha was bleeding around his stomach area, the chair caused quite the damage, even if he did bring her hear, she was a good person, there was no way she could just leave him there.

She pulled her leg back into the house and ran towards the kitchen for some water and a cloth. She ran back and Inuyasha was breathing in deep breaths from that horrible pain.

"Where's the medication?" She asked him quickly.

"Ah." He wined through pain. "Why would I tell you, you little bitch" he answered back fiercely.

"We don't have time for this, you're losing a lot of blood, just tell me," She ordered.

"Err. Upstairs, third door on the left" He said while holding his stomach (VERY BUILT).

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and when she reached the door, rummaged through it, and found a small, white box, she opened it up just to make sure she had the right thing. She opened it to find a couple bandages, some peroxide, and some needles and thread.

"Okay" She said to herself. "This will do" She closed the door and ran back down the stairs. Inuyasha wasn't where she had left him, He was standing against the archway trying to hold himself up.

"What are you doing?" She said with concern. "You shouldn't be standing."

"I can handle it," he told her. "This is noth-errr" He pained out while slowly going down holding his stomach.

"Oh!" She dropped the stuff on the floor and ran over to him and grabbed his free hand and threw it over he should hoisting him up. "Come on, let's get over to the couch, come on" She turned around and she helped him walk over to the couch and made him lie down on it. She ran back to the stairs and picked up the medication she had dropped on the floor. She ran back over to the couch and looked at Inuyasha.

"May I?" She asked holding the bottom of his shirt. He nodded, still in pain. She lifted up his shirt and examined his wound, that she hated to admit, was done by her. There was a large bruise around a deep bloody cut. "Oh" She whimpered out.

She opened up the box and got up again to grab her bucket of water and cloth. She sat back down by him again and began soaking the cloth and wiping the blood away so she could clean the cut. After carefully wiping the cut, with a couple moans from Inuyasha, she was done the easiest part. She looked back up at him and said. "This is going to hurt, it's going to sting really badly considering how deep your cut is," She said while feeling really guilty.

She grabbed her second cloth and poured the peroxide all over the cut. "AH!" Inuyasha yelled out, trying to move around his body. Kagome pushed his chest back down and told him to stay still. "God, this hurts so bad" she told her through deep breathes.

She started dabbing the cut with the cloth and it wasn't helping him at all. "How long is this supposed to last?" He asked her.

"A couple minutes, just hold on," she answered back to him.

She dumped the cloth in the water and began wiping around his wound again. "Okay there I'm done that part. Now I have to do the bandages. I need you to help me out okay, just sit up for a minute."

He did as she said and she started wrapping the bandage around his body. A few minutes later she was done and he laid back down again. She ran into the kitchen and cleaned up her messed. She washed the cloth out and went back to the door and cleaned up the broken glass, before someone got hurt on that and cleaned up the blood on the floor. After she was done cleaning she went back to Inuyasha, only to notice that he had fallen asleep. She was pretty tired herself and she had nowhere to go, also she wanted to know how he felt when he was awake so she just went to sit down on the chair. She swung her legs on the arm piece and laid her head on the other arm piece. She crossed her arms around her chest to make a comfortable position, and slowly dozed off. He last thought before she went to sleep was what time it was.

THE NEXT DAY

Inuyasha woke up and felt a little bit soar; e looked down and remembered that he was in quite a rumble with the chair. He then sat up and held his stomach and moaned for a second from the brief moment of pain. He looked around and saw Kagome sleeping on the chair. Why did she leave when I was out he thought. He got up and walked over to the curtains, and pulled the black fabric so some light could get in, also there were bars on the window which made blacks lines on the furniture but all was good. He still kept his eyes wondering and looked around the door area to notice all the glass and blood was all cleaned up, he went to the Kitchen and saw that the Kitchen was all-clean and that the bloody cloths were in a laundry basket 'clean'.

He walked back into the living room and stared at Kagome for a second, thinking, what was wrong with her, she could have gotten away, she could have left but didn't, that was twisted. He then walked up the stairs for a different shirt to wear. He went to his room and pulled out a different shirt, he pulled out his red t-shirt and changed his pants, just another pair of baggy jeans.

KAGOME

Kagome woke up and yawned and stretched. She looked towards the couch and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. "Huh?" she said to herself and got off the chair. She looked around in the kitchen than checked a couple bedrooms downstairs but he wasn't there, she was just about to walk upstairs when Inuyasha came into view.

"Your awake finally" he said to her, not mad, not happy, just normally.

"Yeah." she continued. "How's you stomach, it is okay?" She asked still a bit worried. And wondering what he would do to her for a punishment.

"A little soar, that's quite the hit you gave me, you must throw a strong punch" He smiled at her, for the first time.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said with her guilty look on her face, looking down to the ground, not knowing a good reaction.

He started walking down the stairs and just walked right past her. The looked straight up after he passed her and she gave him a curious stare.

"That's it, your not going to do anything, but look what I did, I broke your window, gave you a severe would, tried to escape-" she was quickly cut off when Inuyasha pulled to a halt and turned around to face her.

"There's nothing I really can do, you cleaned everything up, helped me, and not to mention completely tore my closet apart" he added and she giggled at the comment. He turned around again and began walking.

"So, what now?" She asked him while walking close behind him.

"I don't know," He told her truthfully.

"But aren't you going to lock me up, or something like that." she asked still following him.

"No"

"Then what? What am I suppose to do?" she asked curious to hear the answer.

"What ever you want" He told her and still kept on walking.

"Come on, tell me something, give me something, why are you all the sudden being nice, not caring anymore, not acting like a complete jerk" She told him and he quickly stopped right in front of her.

"Do you want me to?" He asked with that annoying smirk.

"No" she answered very quickly and yet uncertain.

"I just want to know what's with the complete change? Why are you being like this?" She asked a little bit frustrated with her hands going through her air out of confusion.

He was about to say something, then stopped him him self and walked over to the couch, completely ignoring her question. She walked right in front of him and took a sit right on the ground in front of him.

"Tell me" She demanded, keeping all seriousness.

"There's nothing to say," He answered back.

"I won't give in you know" She said keeping eye contact with him. "ERRR, what is it with you?" He yelled while getting up off the couch, why do you ask so many questions…man, it's exhausting hearing all these things from you" He said while lowing his voice and pacing back and forth in the room.

She got up off the ground and plopped herself on the couch where he was last sitting, and took a deep breath and blew her bangs from her face. She crossed her arms and stayed silent watching him go back and forth.

"Tell me!" She demanded again. "ERR" he continued. "Because…because. You helped me, many people would have just done that and ran, but you didn't, and it seems that your refusing to leave just for a stupid answer from me" He yelled back at he, without even thinking.

"….I'm going upstairs, do what you want, I don't care anymore" And with that he just started to walk out of the room and head for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Kagome said while hoisting herself of the couch and running right in front of him before he could reach the first step.

" You cant just run away when we start to have a conversation" She told him right to his face.

"HEY, I'm not running away, I just don't want to talk about this anymore." HE told her and started to walk up the stairs right past her. Her got up a couple steps before she ran right in front of him again.

" You can keep trying, Inuyasha, but I wont give in"

"Me neither" and he walked around her again. He reached his door and opened it when Kagome walked in right in front of him, he thought that if he made it upstairs he could lock the door on her, but she just walked right in. Great plan Inuyasha he thought to himself.

She was just about to babble on again when Inuyasha spoke up.

"You have the right to leave you know, doesn't look like I'm stopping you, why haven't you left yet?" He asked her rudely.

"Because, your hiding something from me, and keep trying to either avoid the subject or just run away like your doing right now."

He walked right up to her, inches from her face and whispered. "You can't make me do anything, or get anything out of me, your just wasting your time, you little spoiled brat."

"Why you little-" She was cut off when Inuyasha silenced her with his lips, he did it gently knowing that she would probably just push him away but she didn't. She didn't stop and just allowed him to do it so he went deeper. He pulled her body right against with a little force and she didn't do anything but continued to deepen the kiss. They slowly placed their bodies on the bed and continued. He roamed his hands all over her body and slowly began unzipping her outfit. And then………………..

HAHAHA! I'm so evil, I know, but you got to review in order to get the next chapter. If I don't get many reviews I'll refuse to post it, I know, I 'm evil, but I just love reviews. SO REVIEW.


	6. Quite weird!

Last time:

"Why you little-" She was cut off when Inuyasha silenced her with his lips, he did it gently knowing that she would probably just push him away but she didn't. She didn't stop and just allowed him to do it so he went deeper. He pulled her body right against with a little force and she didn't do anything but continued to deepen the kiss. They slowly placed their bodies on the bed and continued. He roamed his hands all over her body and slowly began unzipping her outfit. And then………………..

This time:

She could feel his body pressed against hers but she knew that this was wrong

Even Inuyasha knew this was wrong but they didn't quite know how to stop. After a couple minutes Kagome started to push away, she knew this was wrong and wouldn't let it go any farther, at least for now.

"We can't do this, Inuyasha, we just can't" She whipered. He slowly lifted his body off of her and nodded while breathing heavily.

"I know" He answered back. He got off and sat at the corner off the bed with his hands on his face and his elbows resting on his kneews, as if ashamed or embrrested about what he just did.

Kagome zipped herself back up and headed for the door, not a word was spoken by Inuyasha, He just sat there as if in deep thought. She left the room and headed down the stairs and just plopped herself on the couch and just needed to do something, something that would get her mind off of his kiss.

She slowly placed her fingers on her lips and remembered how it felt. It felt good but just the feeling in the pit of her stomach drove her nuts. She noticed some movies below a cupboard and noticed the TV and a brilliant thought came to her, she'd just watch a movie, no harm in that. She picked up an old vampire movie and stuck in it and began watching. About 5 minutes into the movie she heard a knock at the door, she bolted straight up from just the shock and debated on whether to open it up or pretend no one was home.

WITH INUYASHA

He sat on the corner of the bed mimicking in his head how stupid he was. He was in deep thought about what he'd done now and before then suddenly he was pulled right out of thought by a knock on the door. He got out of the room and headed towards the stairs to notice that Kagome had already opened up the door. And there standing there was Miroku and a young girl. (Not young, young) Kagome had her mouth open not knowing why she had opened up the door, quietly cursing in her mind how stupid she was.

"Why hello there, my name is Miroku and this is Lady Sango" He introduced.

"Quit with the lady part Miroku, the names is Sango" She walked by Kagome and seemed to know where she was going.

"Hey you guys" Inuyasha moaned as he walked down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked rudely.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something" Miroku grinned. Just in time for Sango to smack him in the head.

Kagome stepping aside and they both walked completely in. Of course she was still a little nervous wondering what they thought of her being there, but she just closed the door and walked in behind them. And so began the weird afternoon. (or night)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm looking forward to what you guys think, I know it's not my bedt but I had very little time to do it in, the next one will be better, okay.


	7. Complete Sorrow

HERE YOU GUYS ARE, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, LOVE YOU ALL.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

Last time:

Kagome stepping aside and they both walked completely in. Of course she was still a little nervous wondering what they thought of her being there, but she just closed the door and walked in behind them. And so began the weird afternoon. (Or night)

This time:

Kagome had closed the door and was still wondering about what was going on. Considering this was a rough neighborhood and the fact that Inuyasha had well…kidnapped her. He was so rude and such a jerk and kind of scary when she first met him. Now he has friends. What was he thinking kidnapping me, while his friends came over, what did he think he could do, keep me locked in a room? She was so confused she just stopped thinking about it.

She had a confused expression as she was walking towards the living room and the two strangers to her eyes were just staring at her wondering what in the world she was thinking about. Kagome just stood there right in the archway and leaned up against the wall as she notice them start to talk. Inuyasha was sitting on the chair while his friends were across from him on the couch.

"Inuyasha, who is she?" Sango asked in a whisper while she plastered a smile to her face.

"I…. uh…met her the other day" He answered back sort of nervous of what Kagome would say. The continued. "She had nowhere to go, so she's staying here". He then looked at Kagome who still stood there, then snapped out of it and asked them if they wanted drinks. She didn't even know what she was doing she just had to get out of the room, the tension.

"Um…would you guys care for any drinks?" She asked them all.

"Why yes! That would be great" Miroku stated happily. " Is there coke?" He asked.

"Umm…. yeah, for you Sango?" she asked looking right into her eyes. "Coke would

be fine," she answered.

Kagome walked right past them and headed for the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, we have some bad news," Sango told him with her hands fidgeting her hands fidgeting in her lap.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and was suddenly interested in what they had to say. "What is it?" He asked still with his voice lowered so that Kagome couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"Its your father" Miroku said.

Kagome-------------------------------------------

Kagome had rushed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter taking big breaths. I wonder who they are, and what their here for Kagome thought in her head. Oh well, and with that she just brushed it off. Since she was not even the slightest bit sure of where all the cups were and drinks she was looking though the cupboards.

Since Inuyasha didn't say that we had no coke, I'm sure he does after about a minute she found the coke and cups. She took some ice cubes that were in the freezer and put the in the glass then pouring the coke over it. There, I have to say well done Kagome She told herself. She was just about to go back into the room when she heard whispering.

"_Inuyasha, we have some bad news," _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's your father"_

Kagome knew it was wrong but she really wanted to know what they were talking about so she pressed her ear against the door. (The door to the kitchen, sorry if I described it different last time, but there is a door) She didn't make any noise and let them continue

Back in the living room----------------------------------------

Inuyasha suddenly got tense from hearing about his father.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked rudely not wanting to wait for the answer. Even though Inuyasha didn't always talk to his father, but they had a good relationship.

"Inuyasha, he's dead" Inuyasha paused fro a moment then adjusted himself so that he was up against the back of the chair and didn't say a word. Sango and Mirkou had no idea what he was thinking or feeling but inside Inuyasha was swarming with emotions. Oh no, this cant be, he cant be dead, I'm so sorry father

"When?" He commanded.

"Just last week, were so sorry Inuyasha, your mother has asked that you attend the funeral at home.

Inuyasha just sat they with 2 pairs of eyes on his. He looked up at his friends and told them to get out.

"But Inuyasha" Sango stalled not wanting to leave him at such a state.

"Just LEAVE!" Inuyasha roared at them and they both stood up and headed towards the door.

"As you wish, Inuyasha" Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha had already beaten them to the door and held it open, once they passed him and left the house Inuyasha slammed the door behind him.

Kagome cringed from the loud bang and knew Inuyasha was upset. The poor guy Kagome thought to herself. She put the drinks down and opened the kitchen door to find Inuyasha walking back to the living room and plop himself on his chair with his head resting in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees and his hair hiding away his face.

Kagome slowly walked up toward him not knowing what to do but just had an instinct so she just went up to him. She was almost in reach when…

"Inuyasha" she got no reply from him so she asked again.

"Inuyasha, I know you must be upset" He still ignored her.

"Please just talk to me" Kagome pleaded. She sat herself on the floor so that she was in front of him and he still sat the way he did before.

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "You know what was the last thing I said to him was?" he asked less than a whisper but Kagome could still pick it up.

"What?" She asked ready to hear more of his story.

"I told him that I hated him, I must have really screwed up," Inuyasha said with a fake laughter. Then tilted his head up and leaned back. " I really screwed up"

"Why'd you say that?" Kagome asked friendly.

"It was this one afternoon, he came up and said that he and my mother were getting divorced, I hated him for that because my mom really loved him and still did at the time. I couldn't stand to see her mad or sad" He told Kagome in a low tone but higher than before so that she could hear better.

"He said that he had found someone else and that it was better this way, I know he cheated on my mom sometimes, but anyways I told him that I would never be like him and that I hated him. I walked away just then and left during the night. I've been in this hellhole for 5 years. Never talked to him once, or my mother."

And with that he ended his story.

"Inuyasha I'm really sorry" Kagome told him.

"I don't need your PITY, why don't you just leave," He yelled at her. Obviously he was really upset.

"Inuyasha, please, I know how you feel." Kagome told him, tears stating to form in her eyes.

"No you DON'T, you have no idea, and you're the perfect little girl with the perfect family, why don't you just go home." He yelled right in her face. She refused to let her tears fall, he doesn't know anything about her past, why be upset, right, she thought to herself.

"Inuyasha" She said in a dim whisper, seeing if he really meant what he said. He stood up and completely ignored her and walked to the couch and just sprawled himself across it.

"As you wish" She told him, very calm and carefully so her words didn't shake. She walked up slowly to the door and turned the door handle. Once it was open, she was just about to walk out when she said her farewell.

"Inuyasha, I lost my father too," she whispered while a tear slid down her cheek. And with that she closed the door behind her.

I hope that was okay, I realized I hadn't posted in a while. I'm really sorry if there are mistakes in this one as there are in many of my others. It's just that I'm a fast writer and sometimes 'word' doesn't catch all my mistakes.

Thanks for all the reviews from last time. LOVE YOU ALL…. NOW REVIEW!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

OKAY! Here is the deal and I'm really sorry for saying this but before I post the next chapter I really want **6** more reviews. That's all I want…okay…. so enjoy this and I will remove this notice before I post the next chapter OKAY…SO DON'T BE FOOLED.

I have 39 reviews right now and I would like 45…thanx 

LOVE YOU ALL…REVIEW!


End file.
